1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to systems for converting naturally occurring forms of energy, such as solar radiation and wind, to useful potential or kinetic energy. During relatively recent times, technology of all types has developed at a tremendous rate, and, with this technological development, there has been a corresponding increase in energy needs. These increases are particularly impressive when it is realized that the past one hundred to two hundred years represent only a very small fraction of the time which has elapsed since the appearance of man on earth and an even smaller fraction of the life of the earth itself. Yet the technological advances and energy usage during this short time greatly exceed that of all preceding years.
The most common source of energy during modern times has been fossil fuels such as coal, petroleum and natural gas. We are using these fuels so much faster than they can be produced that we are now experiencing an energy shortage which can only be expected to worsen if we continue to rely solely on fossil fuels for our energy needs. Thus there is a great current interest in developing other sources of energy. By the same token it has recently become evident that the burning of fossil fuels is ecologically harmful, and this has brought about a search for "cleaner" sources of energy. Finally, since the amount of petroleum presently available is limited and since petroleum is of great value in the production of numerous products, including the various synthetics and even certain valuable drugs, many experts consider the burning of petroleum for fuel a waste of this resource.
One alternate energy source currently receiving a great deal of attention is that of nuclear power. However, many experts object to this alternative as being expensive as well as extremely dangerous in several respects too detailed to elaborate here. Suffice it to say that nuclear power is neither the perfect nor the sole solution to our present energy problems and the search for other solutions is continuing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural energy, including direct radiation from the sun as well as winds, which are induced by the sun and other environmental factors, appears to be one of the best alternatives to the burning of fossil fuels. The use of such energy is inexpensive and is as free of harmful ecological impact as any other means presently available. Furthermore, the use of this natural energy does not entail the risks and dangers involved in the use of nuclear power.
Various systems have been devised for converting natural energy to useful kinetic or potential energy. Most of these have concentrated either on solar radiation or wind energy. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,853 discloses a system associated with a building or other edifice for non-interfering conversion of both solar radiation and wind energy to useful energy for use within the same building. The present invention pertains to improvements in this type of system; thus, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,853 is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Briefly described, the system of my prior patent includes a plurality of wind driven wheels mounted adjacent the corners of the building. The system further comprises a double building wall of transparent material, air being free to circulate in the area between the two wall portions. A number of inclined slats are also located between the two wall portions to help absorb heat from the solar radiation striking the wall. The air between the walls is thus heated and rises to the top of the building where it is directed into a fan located on top of the building to rotate the fan. Both the rotating fan and the rotating wind wheels produce mechanical energy which may be used to drive a compressor to compress a gaseous medium. The gaseous medium, representing potential energy, is stored in the building for future use in driving pneumatic motors, etc.
One problem with the system disclosed in my prior patent is that, even though the heat absorbing slats are treated to make them substantially non-reflective, they cannot be made totally non-reflective and must, of necessity, reflect a portion of the radiation which strikes them. Much of this reflected radiation may be directed back away from the slat system and is not used to heat the air flowing upwardly along the building. Accordingly, one consideration in seeking to improve the prior system was to devise means for capturing and using an even greater part of the solar radiation available to a building.
Other objectives have included the reduction of unnecessary weight and expense by eliminating unnecessary parts and lightening necessary parts. It was also considered desirable to devise means for facilitating the air flow in the solar portion of the system so as to increase the volume as well as the velocity of the flowing air and to minimize turbulence. Another objective was to provide more efficient and reliable ways of using the energy made available by the wind and solar radiation conversion means.